The Lamb's Dream
by Brinkmess
Summary: Her nightmare is his dream come true.


This was…an interesting experience. I took a much darker tone throughout most of the story than originally intended, but I have to say things worked out well. I have to ask that you please add an exclamation point to every other question Freddy asks. this site won't put the two signs together, and it really ruins the mood the characters are trying to express. So yeah, gonna have to remember that while reading this.

But GOD was this fun to write...tis been a while since I've done a good horror.

This is not a BellaxFreddy! Dear lord in heaven should anyone think otherwise… Also; this is old Freddy-not that new one. No, this is the Freddy with a song in his heart!

* * *

-The Lamb's Dream-

The forest seemed to have changed, Bella thought as she made her way up the familiar trail that lead to the meadow. The trees that she passed by every day seemed more gnarled and twisted, the bark more grey and peeling here and there; the broken pieces of wood lying all about the forest floor. The grass was almost gone from the dirt path, replaced with weeds and small rocks. It made maneuvering through the path a bit harder than before.

Had it always been this difficult? Bella wondered for but a few moments, passing by twisted, deformed looking trees and then brushed the thought off. It had been a while since she had walked this path, and alone as well. Normally she would be escorted with Edward, and with Edward she saw no reason but to pay attention to him and only him; talking about his past life as a human, making the long walk seem but a few moments. But this was a rare occasion to begin with, after all; having a vampire boyfriend meant that transportation itself would be a bit supernatural. Edward could pick her up and run circles around Forks without breaking a sweat.

The thought almost made Bella want to smile, but she found the very action almost impossible to perform. The trees now seemed to loom above her, stretching far into the sky and blocking any light being created from the cloudy Washington sky. It was getting colder, and the only sound being created in the forest were the dead pieces of bark being pushed along by the sudden harsh winds. But Bella dragged on, more than determined to get to the meadow. She couldn't explain it herself, but something seemed to be dragging her there; something inhuman.

Edward?

Bella looked around the forest setting and shivered a bit. It was getting cooler by the second, and it appeared that she had forgotten her jacket. Bella wrapped her arms around her chest as she continued on, the rocks making her stumble with every step she took. She would continue on forward.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

But it didn't take long for her to realize there was something off.

Soon there was nothing but trees. Bella looked around to see that the path had narrowed down to a single, straight line. The trees were now blocking any other route-left and right…and even behind her. Bella blinked a few times as she stepped forward, knowing that, as she did, a tree would replace where she once stood. She dare not turn around as she took yet another step. The sound of the tree replacing free space was silent, but she could feel the cold, shedding bark press against her; forcing Bella to move forward. She would take a step, pause and wait to be pushed forward, take a deep breath, and start all over again. This peculiar pattern continued on and on for what seemed like hours; dragging slowly and causing Bella to grow extremely nervous. There seemed to be no end to it, and without an option to turn around…

But eventually Bella could see the end of her long tunnel. The grey light permitted in a straight, thin line, growing thicker and closer with every step she took. The sensation of freedom grew from within her and Bella soon found herself running towards the light, her heart racing in anticipation and fear. She didn't know when she had become so frightened of her situation, only that she knew she had to escape from it. Whatever was going on; it wasn't natural. Soon she was racing toward this light, her feet moving faster than the beat of her heart. She could see it. So close. So very close.

And as soon as she was a few feet away, a bright light engulfed her. Bella took a step back, closing her eyes as the intense light blinded her vision.

…

"Bella?"

Very slowly, Bella opened her eyes. The light was dimmed, and Bella could now see the familiar colorful wildflowers and soft green grass fill her brown eyes. The huge circle of wildflowers had never been so welcoming to her. But what caught he attention was the man standing in the middle of the meadow. Even from afar Bella could see and look into those beautiful amber eyes, and she would fall in love with them over and over again with every look.

Edward. Edward was here.

The fear that had filled her chest quickly disappeared as she hurried over to her vampire boyfriend. Everything that had just happened no longer mattered to her anymore; she was with Edward now. Whenever something had gone wrong; be it a stalking vampire or just a really bad day, Edward would be there to help her through it. Finally, Bella could smile.

But not just yet.

"Edward," Bella said, rushing over. Her body shook a bit as she rested her hands on his cool chest. She could hear her stuttering breath as her hands clutched on to Edward's shirt.

"What's wrong Bella," Edward asked, his hand resting on Bella's pale cheek. He lifted her face up slowly, both their eyes meeting together. "You seem scared?"

Bella's lower lip quivered.

She grabbed on to Edward, her arms now tightly wrapped around his perfect figure.

"Edward," she said again, though her voice was much shakier and weaker. "I…it was so strange." She buried her face into his chest, trying to calm herself down as she let the past events play in her head as if it were a movie. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to think of some sort of explanation to what had occurred. Finding none, she gave up and muttered into Edward's chest; "I guess…it was all my imagination."

She felt Edward's hand rest on her head, petting her in a soothing matter.

"Don't worry Bella," she heard Edward whisper to her in a calming voice. "You know I'll always be there. I won't let them harm you…"

Bella smiled, at last. It was so comforting to know Edward would be there. Not that it mattered. The fear was long gone, the sensation that she was…being watched, followed…it was far since past.

A hand once again found its place on Bella's chin. Bella lifted her head up, with help from Edward, and looked into her loves eyes. She could see the warmth in Edward's welcoming smile, the courage and determination to make sure she was safe from harms way in his beautiful, glowing eyes.

Without a word, both met one another in a gentle kiss.

Bella felt Edward press her body closer, his strong arms cradling her as his cold lips pressed against her warm ones. Bella let a hand go from Edward and let it rest on his cold, soft face. Her eyes closed as she felt Edward attempt to deepen the kiss. She openly welcomed him. Usually she had to be the one to make Edward press forward, so it was nice to see a change of step. Perhaps Edward was beginning to think differently about there relationship and was now willing to take things a bit more seriously? She didn't care, the hot sensation growing in her chest being too important. Any gap between them was now gone, Edward holding her tight in his grasp, Bella now having both hands on Edward's face, and neither of them breaking apart in their all too passionate kiss. But soon Bella noticed something strange. She felt Edward push deeper into her, and something about it was off. The hot, warm tongue that she had welcomed minutes ago was changing in texture….and in length. She could feel it in her, growing longer and thinner, the heat leaving and a cold sliminess replaced it. Her eyes widened in horror as she now felt her mouth being molested by what felt to be a snake wiggling around in her. And if the feeling of scales in her mouth didn't get her to come to this conclusion; the horrid stinging sensation that burst in he tongue did. Bella screamed; pushing Edward away as soon as it hit her that a snake had, indeed, sunk it's fangs in her tongue.

Bella finally broke free of Edward grasp and immediately put her hand to her mouth. Her tongue felt like it was on fire, and it felt as though it was beginning to swell, and she could feel warm blood running out of her mouth. What made matters worse was the strange hissing coming from in front of her…where Edward stood. Bella felt her eyes tear up, the pain in her mouth indescribable. She looked up, still in a bit of a daze from what she had just experienced. Why had this happened? What on earth was going on?

"Eh…," she muttered weakly. But she never finished the sentence. Bella's eyes widened in shock and horror was she saw a black snake hissing at her, slowly retracting itself back into Edward's mouth. And there, Edward stood; his mouth open extremely wide…only it wasn't Edward. It couldn't be!

And as though the imposter read her mind; a transformation then took place. Mouth still open, Bella watched as white, shiny teeth soon discolored into a yellow brown, each tooth sharpening just a bit and spreading out a little, creating a ghastly grin. Beautiful amber eyes dulled into cloudy ones, and red veins soon over took the off-white flesh of the eye itself. Bella could see bits of yellow grow on the eye as well; creating the most ferocious glare she had ever seen. The pale white skin that once sparkled in the sunlight began to peel away and discolor as well. It peeled away, and the muscle underneath seemed to melt and blend together, burning, liquidating, and drying within seconds; creating a tragedy of a face. Circular pores of yellow appeared throughout the face, and the drying burnt skin grew a sick glint to it. It made the smile on the monster face even more frightening as the skin appeared more stretched out. By then, all the soft, curly locks on the head were long gone; replaced with more bright read and yellowed flesh. Bella could see deep indentations from where the skin had suffered more-from what; she didn't know. He looked like a burnt patient…only more demonic.

But the transformation was complete, and there stood a new man. Even the clothes appeared different; the dark jacket, shirt, and jeans being replaced by a dirtied stripped sweater and worn out pants. Bella watched as a burnt hand raised itself up, clutching a hat; placing on top of the burnt cranium. And just as Bella noticed the one hand; her eyes then focused on the other. Bella stared at what she guessed to be a glove, though it looked nothing like any glove she had seen before; being made from metal with a bit of rust on some of the corners. But what frightened her most were the tips of the gloves. Long, thin knives protruded out of the glove, and appeared as though they may be part of the flesh as well. And just as Bella made this discovery the fingers twitched a bit, causing the knives to glide against the other and causing a terrible screech.

Bella gasped.

More description had been put on this man than on her…

"You….you…you're," Bella stuttered weakly. Her eyes teared up from pain and fear, so much that she could not bear to bring up the sentence.

Freddy Krueger.

He laughed, "Can't finish the sentence?" his voice was deep, raspy, and dry. It sounded as though he were choking on something.

Bella cried out. Oh god…he wasn't supposed to real!

"Come on!" Freddy screamed, clawed hands aimed at Bella. He then chuckled seductively, his clouded eyes leering at Bella's frightened form. "What's wrong Bella; cat got you're tongue?" He then proceeded to hiss at her, mimicking a cat like hiss that was slowly changing to that of a snake.

Bella backed away, shaking her head as she tried with all her might to not believe what was going on. Blood kept oozing from her mouth, and it was getting harder for her to breath with it trying to go down her throat.

But as she backed away he took a step closer, casually walking as though this were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are we scared yet," Freddy laughed as his clawed glove beckoned Bella to come back to him. "You fight vampires and here you are, frightened of lil' old me?"

Bella took yet another step back, but slipped. She gave a small yelp as her body hit the cold floor.

Bella whined a bit as she then noticed that the wildflowers that had covered the meadow were now gone and were replaced with brown, dead weeds. Some patches lay bare, dried, cracked up dirt being the only thing there. The sky now contained a red hue to it, and the clouds seemed to roll by in a much faster pace. Bella could here the sound of thunder booming from deep within the ground, causing the earth to shake underneath her. She watched as thick roots began to unearth itself from the ground and twist about, slowly wrapping around each other and creating something that looked like a twisted hand. Bella gave a shriek and crawled away from the growing roots that were trying to grab hold of her.

"Get away," Bella screamed as she continued to back away from the burned man. "Get away from me! Get…Edward!"

The burnt man broke into hysterics, finding Bella's last sentence to be more than amusing.

"Prince charming isn't coming," his dark voice bellowed. Bella watched as the grin on the man's face grew more sinister. "It's just you and me, bitch."

Bella shook her head, refusing to believe it. Tears ran down her pale face.

"What; can't do anything without Edward's help," Freddy cackled.

Bella tried to move back, but realized her legs were stuck in place. She looked down and saw the roots had grabbed hold of her, trapping her. She frantically began to tear at the roots, trying to free herself from her trap. Bella scratched at the thick roots, causing her fingertips to redden up from being worn down. It was as though the roots were made of steel, and the more she struggled the tighter the grip became.

"Why," Bella asked, looking up at the demonic man.

"Just because," Freddy answered. He lowered himself down to his knees and grabbed hold of Bella's hair, forcing her to face him. Bella looked into the grin full of discolored, rotten teeth; her heart racing faster and faster as she began to see that her hopes of getting out of wherever she was were beginning to diminish. His clawed fingers grazed against her cheek, leaving behind a thin line of red on her face.

Bella whimpered weakly.

"Please don't…" Bella muttered. More tears ran down her face.

"Look," he said, still chuckling as he stood himself back up. "It can actually express emotions…Hashanah."

Bella's frightened face contorted into a scowl. "Fuck you," she screamed. She extended her hand and swiped at the air. "Fuck you, you bastard!"

"Careful Bella; don't want to go too out of character," he laughed. Freddy settled down and snapped a finger, sending more roots out of the ground and into the air.

Bella screamed as roots grabbed on to her wrists and wrapped around her body. It tightened around her and lifted her up to the air, forcing her into the crucifix position. Bella continued to squirm about, not giving up the struggle.

While she did this Freddy went and sharpened his knives.

She continued to move and struggle, and the roots continued to tighten its grip. Her wrists were almost numb from the pain, and she could feel her joints swelling from the pressure. If this kept going on she would surely snap or break something.

Bella tried to calm herself down as she thought of a way out of this. This man killed people in their dreams, right? Then all she had to do was wake up…shouldn't be too hard to do. Edward would always come and sneak into her room in the middle of the night to watch her sleep…he would most certainly notice her moving around in her sleep!

"You'll never get away with this," Bella hissed to Freddy.

Freddy smirked.

Bella suddenly coughed, and black sludge was spat out in effect. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she felt the warm thick liquid ride down her chin and drip on to her designer clothes. Her tongue swelled up and filled her mouth, making talking impossible and breathing difficult.

"Much better," Freddy stated as he approached Bella once more.

His fingers stretched out to full length, spreading out his knifes at the end. He let the middle touch Bella's stomach and let it grazed down till it reached her waist then started over again, putting more pressure and weight. Bella screamed helplessly, the sound coming out to be less than a mutter through her swollen mouth. She could feel the knife tear through her long sleeved shirt and make its way to flesh, wearing it down and causing it to cut and bleed. She knew he was toying with her. Those caused ripped things in half with but one wipe; and he knew she knew this!

But as Bella thought this Freddy swiped at her-all four blades slicing through her chest and stomach. Bella's eyes widened in shock, her body sending painful signals to her brain. Very slowly she looked down to see her blood soaked shirt torn to shreds, and could see the huge rips in her skin. She could see a bit of the yellow that was the fatty subcutaneous layer of her body. Veins could be seen, as well as the shape of her muscle that lay underneath it. Blood hurriedly made its way out of each gash, running down and soiling her outfit, some of it hitting the dry earth with a loud "pit". Bella coughed again; a mixture of read and black ran down her stained mouth.

Freddy chuckled, "that's a nice look…"

Bella stared at him, her eyes full of pity and remorse for her life.

Freddy no care.

And to show this he drove all his knifed claws deep into her stomach, puncturing her internal organs and causing a massive amount of pain. Despite her condition Bella screamed. Freddy removed his gloved hand, and then he stabbed again, this time stabbing her lower stomach. The wounds she already had began to bleed out more, and Bella began to twitch and shake a bit as the pain only grew. She screamed; screamed with every ounce of energy that she had. She could feel the hot sensation of the knifes twisting about inside her, tearing her stomach and intestines about, causing her liver to hemorrhage and her acidic juices to spill about and burn anything in it's path. Blood spilled and soaked her organs, overflowing and rushing out of any opening it could find. Bella felt her throat fill up with blood, trying to escape through her mouth. But alas, it could not leave; her tongue blocking it. Bella felt tears roll down her face as she soon found herself incapable of breathing; the blood running down into her lungs. She was suffocating, and as she was trying to endure the pain of her body bleeding itself while her murderer continued to gore her stomach she also had to deal with the pain of her lung filling up with blood and water-causing a hot, insufferable, stinging sensation throughout her whole body.

Finally, Freddy removed his gloved hand. Bella twitched a bit, her eyes empty and wide, but her chest still moving up and down-still alive. But not for long. The gaping hole that Freddy had created with his weapon left Bella's organs exposed. Bella did not feel the pain of her delicate entrails being violated by the elements, but she did feel them leaving her body. With no muscle or thick membrane to protect them; her small intestines began to ease it's way out of her- bile duct included, followed by chunks of her liver, her stomach, and then finally her large intestines-which had been severed in the process of Freddy's mutilation. Bella's body began to jerk about as this occurred-the pain long gone as she went into a deep state of shock. Aside from her respiratory organs, she was but a hollow shell of a human.

Ironic?

Bella's mouth was wide open as she stared emptily at Freddy. No sound emitted from her. She just stared blankly at him as life slowly began to dwindle away from her.

Freddy stared back, and as he did he began to close in on her. The roots holding her up began to lower her messy remains of a body, so that she was at perfect eye level with her maker. Freddy moved a bit to the side, his mouth to her ears, his hot rancid breath breathing in her dying scent. Bella's breath grew less rapid and more labored. And with that, Freddy looked upon his masterpiece and whispered into Bella's ear;

"What a stupid lamb…"

The nightmare was over. All things began to fade and mesh together in a medley of red and grey. The twisted roots and gnarled trees disappeared. The red sky of fast moving clouds disappeared. The dead, dry meadow that carried nothing but weeds and discarded organs disappeared. The pain and agony disappeared.

Freddy disappeared.

And all that was left was Bella.

And soon she disappeared as well.

* * *

Yes...what a stupid lamb indeed. What good fun this was. I've never done NOES, so I hope the dream was good enough. Ireally do. This was originally going to be one of two Twilight/NOES fics, but this almost gets me thinking about doing more. Almost. Only time will tell where this story leads. Dear god...I really wanted to insert author notes throughout this story. There were so many jokes and sarcastic moments. Maybe some of you spotted a few? Aw well.

Laters.


End file.
